Phoenix Lotus
by NarutoHokage324
Summary: 4 years after The 100 Years War & the resolution of the Harmony Restoration Movement, Team Avatar heads back to the Fire Nation for some rest. However, things won't be so restful for our Fire Lord when his former classmate, Fenghuang. He will also have to tend with a vengeful sister & a former Fire Lord bent on reclaiming what was his. Zuko/OC yaoi most other standard pairings


**Title**: Phoenix Lotus  
**Series**: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Author**: Phoenix  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama (Some Fluff/ Angst/ Comedy)  
**Story Rating**: NC-17 (For slash, language, violence, etc.)  
**Pairing(s):** Aang/Katara, Sokka/Suki, Zuko/ Fenghuang (OC)  
**Spoilers: **References from the Avatar graphic novel, "The Promise."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Team Avatar or anything associated with it in any way, shape, form or fashion.

**Story Summary:** Four years after Ozai is defeated by Avatar Aang and the resolution of the Harmony Restoration Movement, Team Avatar heads back to the Fire Nation for some well deserved rest & relaxation. However, things won't be so restful for our favorite Fire Lord when he encounters his former firebending classmate, Fenghuang Lianhua. There's more that meets the eye with this young man from Zuko's past. Will his presence be a help or a hindrance?

**Author's Note: **This is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic, depending on how you guys respond, will tell me if I'm to continue or not. I'm going to try to stay as true to the canon as possible. So, I'll also try to use some story background from the Avatar graphic novel, "The Promise." However, seeing as how part 3 won't be out for another few weeks, I'll have to wing it at some parts. Now, I'm going to say what I always say with every story & every chapter, whether it is negative or positive, please R&R. If you have any ideas let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. I love input of all kinds; especially with this particular story. Its continuation depends on you guys. So; without any more of my babble, I now present to you Chapter 1 of Phoenix Lotus.

**Chapter 1**

**Chapter Rating: T**

The shrouded man approached the building stealthily. He seemed to move through the shadows like an ethereal specter. When he approached his destination, he quickly entered inside and removed the hood of his dark cloak. His shaggy dark hair hung loosely around his face, partially shrouding an angry red burn scar that stretched around his left eye all the way to his ear and occupying nearly half his face. He wore the simple red and black traditional robes of the Fire Nation with golden trimmings with short sleeves, loose breeches and sandals. He turned to the man who allowed him entry and spoke to him in a curt manner. No need to be friendly for the task at hand.

"Where is he located?"

The soldier snapped to attention at the rather brisk manner he was addressed, "He's in the lowest level, and as requested; the area has been closed off & the other prisoners have been relocated so he'd be in solitary."

The sentry looked over the newly coronated Fire Lord. He was somewhat pale and tallish. His broad shoulders and chest were displayed nicely in the sleeveless garb. What was the most striking about him were his unusually golden eyes. Like the color of honey. However, there was a coldness there that was slowly but surely receding.

As Fire Lord Zuko descended the stairs to the place they were just discussing, the sentry shrugged. In his opinion, the entire family had their share of issues and the less he knew the better.

His footsteps echoed loudly on the stairs of the Fire Nation jail. There was a damp chill in the air as he went lower and lower. He came to the landing at the end of the stairs and walked down a long hallway. Two sentries stood in front of a door at the end of the hallway. As Zuko approached, they both took Dragon Stances.

"Halt! Announce yourself!"

Zuko continued to approach, but he slowed his pace.

"It's me, Zuko." He whispered softly.

The two sentry men relaxed their stances and opened the door for him. He quickly went through the door and it closed behind him with a loud clang. Zuko walked with purpose to the cell holding the lone prisoner. He stood in front of the cell and looked down casually through the bars that held back the previous Fire Lord, Ozai, Zuko's father. His long hair hung limply about him, and since the removal of his firebending by Avatar Aang, he has taken on a more haggard appearance; however, the domineering and slightly sociopathic nature he once held could still be faintly detected in his eyes. He glanced up at his son, and he sneered.

"I should count myself lucky that the new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lowly prison cell."

Zuko scoffed and raised his visible eyebrow, "You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life. Banishing me was the best thing you did for my life. It put me on the right path. Perhaps your time in here could do the same for you."

Ozai narrowed his eyes as he stared at his son with disdain as well as mistrust, "Why are you really here?" He inquired of his successor

Fire Lord Zuko replied in a tone which could only be called controlled rage, "Because you're going to tell me something," Zuko kneeled down to look his father into the eye, "Where... is... my mother?"

~*Phoenix Lotus*~

_Four Years Later..._

Sokka, Toph, Katara and Aang were atop Appa flying towards the former Fire Nation Colony of Yu Dao. They were on their way to meet with King Kuei and Fire Lord Zuko. After the debacle concerning the Harmony Restoration Movement, they two Monarchs were finally making progress on how to resolve their issues.

It seemed the there would finally be peace between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation at last.

Sokka looked up lazily at the sky while Aang steered the sky bison to their destination.

"Hey, Aang, I know that we're pretty close to Yu Dao, but can we stop for something to eat? I'm hungry."

Katara looked up from the waterbending scroll she was studying and frowned, "Why would we stop when we're as close as we are? You know that the Earth King & Zuko will provide refreshments."

"Because they'll only give us those tiny horse do-overs, and I don't want to be refreshed. I want to be full. And nothing is more filling than a hot plate full of grilled meat."

"They're called Hors d'oeuvers, not horse do-overs, dummy," Toph replied while picking at her toenail, "You know, Sokka, you totally have no class whatsoever."

"So says the one picking her feet." Katara deadpanned.

"Hey, I have class. I just choose not to use it."

"Hey, you guys!" Aang interrupted the banter with his exclamation, "I see Yu Dao! We'll be there in less than an hour. Can't wait to see how things went between Zuko and Kuei!"

"Well, I hope that things work out for the best," Katara said as she sat next to Aang near Appa's head and laid her head on his shoulder. Aang smiled brightly at the contact, "The thought of ending one war only to begin another, is a very scary thing."

"I agree, Katara."

"Hey, Aang!"

"Yes, Sokka?"

"As the Avatar, shouldn't you have been present during the negotiations between Zuko and King Kuei?"

It grew really quiet atop Appa's saddle as they awaited an answer from the blushing Aang.

"Well, I was..." Aang started

"Yes, but he felt that the two should reach an agreement without his influence." Katara finished.

"So pretty much you and Twinkle Toes left the fate of the world in the hands of a literal hot-head and a king with something to prove so that you two could go off and play "Tickle the Avatar." Toph said with a smile.

Sokka couldn't help but laugh as the pair blushed furiously.

~*Phoenix Lotus*~

"Tickle the Avatar?" Zuko repeated as Toph and Sokka fell into hysterics at Zuko's reaction, "Not that I necessarily needed you there, but your presence would've made things less... Tense."

"I'm sorry, Zuko, but I felt that you two should be able to handle things without me hovering. Seeing to the fact of how I can't be everywhere at once; some things people will have to do without my assistance."

"Right, because it had nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to play 'Hide the Scroll' with my little sister!" Sokka exclaimed.

Katara glared at her brother as Toph laughed harder, "Is she making the 'Veiny Face?'"

"I do not make a veiny face!"

"Sis, when you get mad, this vein pops out on your forehead."

"Yeah, Katara, you do. One day, that thing's gonna pop."

A slight smile came to Zuko's lips when he heard Sokka's yelp of pain as Katara water whipped her brother. While the siblings loudly argued, Zuko moved towards Aang.

"How long is this trip going to last?"

"Just about a day and a half. Or maybe even less if Appa doesn't get tired. We're fairly close to the Fire Nation Capital."

Zuko massaged the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache begin to creep up on him.

"I really missed you guys." Zuko said sarcastically.

"We missed you too, Zuko. Team Avatar wasn't the same without you." Aang replied, totally missing the intent.

Zuko just smiled at his friend. Aang could be really dense, Katara an overbearing mother, Sokka a sarcastic dolt and Toph a rude tomboy; but he missed them as well & wouldn't have them any other way.

~*Phoenix Lotus*~

Cries of "Hail Fire Lord Zuko" could be heard as Appa landed near the entrance to the palace. Lo and Li were also in attendance. Knowing their Lord's disdain for being made a fuss over, they quickly dispersed the group of welcomers & ushered Zuko and his guest to their quarters. After the group of friends got settled in their respected rooms, they came together to relax, eat, and enjoy their time together without having to worry about war, people making attempts on their lives, and just be in relative peace. After a very enjoyable dinner, it was soon time for the friends to retire for the evening.

Just as Zuko had finished getting undressed so he could take his bath before bed, there was a knock on the door. He quickly put on his robe and bid the person to enter as he cinched it at his waist. The door opened and a very familiar, grinning, bald young man came into the room. He had grown taller and even managed to put on a bit of muscle. He was still small for his age and still had a face that would be considered really cute rather than handsome, but his exterior was still Aang. Zuko gave Aang a look of mock-disgust and sat on the corner of his bed.

"What do you want, Avatar?"

"I see you're in your usual happy mood, Sifu Hotman!"

The two shared a laugh as Aang sat down on a chair by Zuko's desk. It was clearly something important. Otherwise, Aang would've waited to tell him.

"So Aang, what's on your mind?"

Aang fiddled with his fingers for a moment before he answered. Whatever was on his mind was clearly making him nervous.

"Well, it's about Katara."

"Aang, you're one of my closest friends; but I seriously think that I am not the one you should be talking to about relationships!"

"Zuko, you think I don't know that? I know you haven't had much experience with the while dating thing, but I'm desperate!" Aang's response was met with a stony silence. As the temperature in the room rose, Aang finally realized what he said. "Zuko, I'm sorry. That came out the wrong way."

"Please, forget about it, Aang. What's the issue you have? I'll help you to the best of my ability." Zuko replied to the young Avatar, choosing to ignore the unintended slight.

"Well, apparently Katara has been dropping hints that she wants to take things more seriously. I think she wants to be my girlfriend."

Zuko held back the urge to snort, "I thought you two were already a couple," he said to the grey eyed Airbender, "At least you two act as though you are. Remember 'Tickle the Avatar?'"

Aang narrowed his eyes; Zuko realized that Aang was very serious about this particular issue. So he kept silent and motioned for Aang to talk, "Well, I told her that I have a duty as the Avatar, and that being her boyfriend is something I would love to do, but I can't right now. We're still trying to fix over 100 years worth of damage. What happened between us in Yu Dao is only just the beginning."

"I know that. You almost killed me. I still feel bad for asking that of you. In making the promise, I forced you to be the person to decide what right and wrong was for me. However, with the whole experience, I discovered that I have to make decisions for myself now, and I am sorry I ever put the pressure on you to do that." Zuko shook his head in shame as Aang waved it away.

"It's water off of a turtle duck's back. That was then and this is now. We're both young and learning. We're going to make mistakes. What we do is learn from them and try to be better. Like Monk Gyatso used to say: "We cannot concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is."

Zuko nodded. He knew that it was important for the both of them to move forward and make the world a better place. He knew that Aang was putting his own happiness aside for the betterment of the world. Will he be able to do the same thing when the time came for him to do so?

"So you're going to set your life aside? Even after the vision that Katara had of you two?" Zuko asked, remembering the conversation the two of them had after the events in Yu Dao calmed down some. It was a pivotal moment that helped Aang come to terms with the tense situation that Zuko had helped create. Before Aang could reply, Zuko smirked as he thought about Aang's response to Katara, "Wait a minute. So you told Katara that, and how did she handle it? I assume that it didn't go too well. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here bothering me."

Aang glared at his friend, "She used her water whip and chased me out of her room."

Zuko held back his laughter. After a few moments of silence, he regained his composure. He stood up, walked over to Aang and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, don't worry too much about it. Go sleep in your room and allow Katara to think about what you said. Sure, she's mad at you now; but after she thinks on it, she will come around. Katara is a very smart, mature, rational woman. She'll see where you stand and she will work things out with you in the morning."

"I hope you're right, Zuko. I would hate to lose her.

"Trust me. She's not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Sifu Hotman. I appreciate this!"

Aang stood up and bowed in gratitude to Zuko and with a blast of air, Aang exited the room.

Zuko shook his head. Just as he reached up to the belt of the robe, there was another knock at the door. He glared at the door and breathed out a small plume of fire. With a voice clearly letting it be known that he didn't want to be bothered, Zuko said, "Come back later."

The door was opened anyway and Sokka walked in.

"Oh good, you're not busy. We need to talk."

Zuko flopped down onto his bed with a sigh, "Let me guess, it's about Suki?"

"How did you-"

"Let's just say that you're not the only one going through relationship issues."

"Oh, this time Mai dumped you, huh?"

Zuko held his hands together to keep himself from firebending, "It had NOTHING to do with Mai!" Zuko exclaimed through clenched teeth. Sometimes Sokka really rubbed him the wrong way.

"Whoa, I'm sorry man," Sokka exclaimed as he took a few steps back towards the exit. "Please don't barbecue me!"

"Just tell me what it is that you want. I have something I need to do and you're keeping me from it."

"Well, I just wanted to know if you had a particular type of stone in this region."

"What makes you think I would know something like that, Sokka?" Zuko looked over at Sokka & narrowed his eyes, "What exactly are you up to?"

"Me? Up to something? I- I'm not up to anything, Zuko... Honest!"

"Kangaroo bull shit. You're going to make Suki a betrothal necklace, aren't you?"

Sokka fell into silence and just stood there blushing a deep shade of red. Zuko smirked at his friend.

"Your silence tells me everything. Look, just find out from your grandmother what exact type of stone is needed. If we don't have it here, then I will make sure that it will be sent here to you."

"Wow, Zuko. Thanks a lot. You're great friend."

"So are you. Now, get out."

"Oh, right. You said you had something to do. Alright, I'll see ya."

Sokka opened to the door, only to reveal a startled Katara who had her hand raised in the air as she was just about to knock.

"What are you doing here, Sokka?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Well, I asked you first. So tell me."

"I'm the elder, so you tell me."

"You're only elder in age. Everything else you're definitely lacking!"

"Oh, ha ha Katara. You're just so funny aren't you?"

Zuko casually walked over to the two and allowed them to bicker for a few more seconds and then he cleared his throat pointedly. After the Water Tribe Sibling ignored him for a bit, he decided to change tact, "ENOUGH, ALREADY!" Zuko bellowed.

The siblings stopped immediately and looked over at Zuko.

"I'm glad I have your attention. While I would love to watch another performance of the Dysfunctional Water Tribe Siblings, I have more pressing things to attend to."

Zuko ignored the twin glares that came his way, "Sokka came to me for guy advice, Katara & I'm assuming that you came to discuss Aang."

Katara blinked in surprise, "How did you even-"

Sokka interrupted her sentence, "He's been given the gift of clairvoyance. He did the same thing to me earlier."

Zuko ignored the sarcasm and gently pushed Sokka out the door, "Please, go."

"Fine, I'll go. There better not be any-" Zuko's door closed in Sokka's face. Sokka made an angry face as he turned and walked from Zuko's room. "One day, you people are going to give me the respect I deserve!" Sokka said to no one in particular as he stomped his way to his room.

~*Phoenix Lotus*~

Katara stared at Zuko. She was still unnerved by the fact that Zuko knew of the reason as to why she decided to come and see him that evening. Zuko stared back. After a few moments, Zuko's impatience flared up. She clearly was gathering her thoughts, but when one lived in a palace, it was wise to handle your business quickly. The last thing he needed was for the servants to begin a rumor of the Fire Lord having a 'private rendezvous' in his room with the Avatar's Girlfriend. With an exasperated tone, Zuko began the conversation.

"So, you came here for?"

Katara wasted no time at all, "So what did Aang come to talk to you about?"

"I can confirm to you that Aang was here. However, I cannot tell you what we discussed. He's my friend. He's one of the few 'real' friends that I have; and I cannot betray that trust.

Katara sighed. She knew he was right, but it still bothered her. Of course, she really didn't have much of a reason to be upset. After all, wasn't she doing the same thing? She nodded in understanding.

"So then you know why I'm here."

"It's a possibility. Once you tell me yourself, I'll know for sure."

Katara smirked at Zuko, "It seems that you've learned some things from you negotiations in Yu Dao."

"Well, I'm just trying to protect a friend. It's nothing more than that."

"Aang and I had a conversation about the future of our relationship."

"Ah, I see."

"From your reaction, I can tell that was what you and Aang spoke about. So what should I do?"

"Katara, you already know what to do. You just wanted to talk to me to confirm what it is that you already plan on doing."

Katara couldn't help but to smile at Zuko. "You're a very shrewd leader, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Don't give me too many compliments. I do the best that I can."

"And you're very good at what it is that you do. Never forget that."

Katara kissed Zuko chastely on the cheek and she exited the room. Zuko closed the door behind her and shook his head. He loved his friends dearly, but sometimes they really made his head hurt. He walked into his bathroom to check the temperature of his bath water. He was sure that he was going to have to use his firebending to reheat the water. He stopped short at the doorway and erupted into uproarious laughter. Enjoying the bath was a very content Momo. He guessed that he would just have to wait until tomorrow morning to take his bath. He went to his bed and tried to get some sleep.

~*Phoenix Lotus*~

Night deepened over the archipelago of tropical volcanic islands known as the Fire Nation. On an island to the east of the capital, a large building stood sentry in the night. This particular building was called Ta Min's Healing Arms. This was a place that was built for the convalescence of those that are mentally unbalanced. Within those walls, the former Fire Nation Princess, Azula resided. Azula was admitted into this mental health facility to be closely monitored and observed after her mental breakdown. This breakdown was the culmination of her failed relationship with her mother, her jealousy toward Zuko for receiving more of their mother's affection, the betrayal she suffered at the hands of her closest friends, Mai and Ty Lee, and finally, her defeat at the hands of her loathsome brother Zuko and Katara.

Within the building a woman all in white walked purposefully down the long hallway; followed by a younger girl dressed in a similar fashion. She was carrying a tray of medicinal herbs and tonics as the elder woman spoke to her.

"We're approaching the quarters of Princess Azula. I need you to be very, very careful." She admonished the younger nurse as she checked things off on the sheet of paper she was carrying around, "She's our most dangerous patient here."

The young nurse looked up at her, her eyes showing her disbelief. "Princess Azula is a skilled firebender and tactician, yes. I just can't believe that she could be dangerous in her current condition."

"You're new here, so I'm not going to tell you how much of an idiot you are for thinking that." The young nurse blanched at the harsh criticism, but the elder nurse paid it no attention as she continued on, "Azula is marked by a distinct lack of empathy. Although she can show sympathy toward people, she has never cared for their feelings and manipulated them as she saw fit. She has an extremely cruel personality and she demonstrates sadistic aggression and a near total lack of remorse to friends, servants, family, and even animals. To top it off, she's as subtle as a viper bat. You won't even know that you've been infected with her poison until it's too late. Be cautious!"

"What happened to her, Nurse Ji?" The younger nurse asked in wonder.

"I see that in the colonies, they shielded you from what was going on here, Nurse Hui." She said to the young lady with a sidelong glance, "You see, Azula merely cracked under the pressure of being the Fire Lord's favorite. She's intelligent, strong, very capable and a cruel person with high combat skills and a drive for perfection; however, after meeting with multiple failures and upstages by her brother, Avatar Aang and his waterbender girlfriend, her self-confidence was undermined and she slowly spiraled into a severe mental breakdown. She also has severe issues with abandonment by her mothers, which I personally feel heavily contributes to her mental breakdown. Every girl needs a mother."

They approached her door and as Nurse Ji, put her key into the lock, she whispered to Nurse Hui, "Remember, she's dangerous. Be careful." Nurse Ji opened the door and together, they walked into the room.

As they entered the room, their feet were suddenly trapped in earth. As Nurse Hui struggled to get free, she dropped the tray of herbs and tonics and one of the bottles skidded across the floor. It's journey was halted as a foot gently stepped on it and kicked it aside where it shattered against the wall. Azula walked up to the two trapped nurses, giving them a predatory smile.

"While I find your analysis of my past mental state very amusing, Ji, I like to think that I merely just needed a well deserved rest. Which you and the rest of the loving, caring staff administered with great skill, and I'm very thankful. As you can surely see, I am back in the pink and loving every minute of it."

She began to walk out the open door and two Dai Li agents seemingly appeared from the shadows to flank her sides. When she crossed the threshold of her cell, she turned to face the backs of the still trapped nurses.

"I need you to relay a message to my brother. I want you to tell Fire Lord Zu-Zu that while I did promise him that I would help him find our mother, I felt that it would be in my better interest to dethrone him and bring our father back into power. It's the only way the Fire Nation will remain strong. Seeing as how he's the Avatar's best friend, the Air Nomad's pacifist ways will… You won't remember all of that. I'll just deliver the message myself."

She turned back around to walk away, paused, and turned back

"I almost forgot something." Azula thrust out her palm and a large column of blue flames erupted from her hand and engulfed the room in flames, consuming the bodies of the two nurses. She walked away again, by the time she exited the hospital, she was laughing out loud maniacally. The hospital burned down amid the screams of the staff and patients. When she was far enough away, she looked at her handiwork and laughed even more.

"I will see you burn just like this, Zu-Zu. Just you wait. Azula's revenge shall be met, and I won't be satisfied until I scatter your ashes amongst the winds!"

**Author's Note 2: **Well, we've reached the end of Chapter 1 of Phoenix Lotus. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this. Now, like I said at the beginning of this chapter, it depends on how you guys respond, will tell me if I'm to continue or not. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I'll give you a cookie, some brownies, and an entire pie!


End file.
